project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuuhei Fujiii
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei~! Ryuuhei's puppy is Sajin and he is also in an open relationship with Kokoro Mizuchi. In the Walking Dead forum, he is in a relationship with Caroline Elizabeth Horn. Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6'2 and has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has no idea what they are or where they could be in the world. He can often be seen wearing standard shinigami uniform as well as, in the human world, hoodies, jeans, sneakers and the occasional pair of converse. Personality In an outward appearance, Ryuuhei is talkative and friendly to the point of almost being creepy. He smiles a lot and finds that talking is a great way to get to know people. He puts on a front of being noble even though he's from the Inuzuri. He always could find a strange way to connect with people but not on a basis that mattered a lot. Ryuuhei made a lot of friends in the Academy this way. Because of his ability to push himself into conversations with ease, Ryuuhei was very good at extracting information from people. He was a good listener when it really mattered. Though his skill in Kido sucks, he's still rather adept at the art of using a sword. When in battle, he becomes a bit cocky and a little more serious than he normally is, but not by a lot. He likes to make jokes and poke at his opponent in the hopes of showing himself to be more than he really is. This cocky nature has been very good at getting him into trouble with people just as well as his friendliness gets him acquaintances. Even after being thrown around a few times, Ryuuhei finds a way to get back up and continue his ways. There are times when he's very good at being prideful and arrogant. Ryuuhei has a bad habit of looking down on those that he thinks are below him. His arrogant nature leads him to believe that he's completely and utterly better than his opponent at times, this is usually whenever he's either arguing or fighting with someone that he knows is weaker than him. He has a sense of pride that is almost unmatched by any other except for a Kuchiki and he does nothing to be rid of that. History - Bleach As a living human, Ryuuhei was a slutty male noble. He was rather 'handsy' with his servants and generally disliked because of his awful attitude toward them. His arrogance overcame him, making him an awful noble to be around. After one too many dick moves, he was assassinated out of pure frustration on the part of the hitman's hirer, who just so happened to have been his father. Upon dying, Ryuuhei was let loose in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai. He lived there for a number of years, aging from a small child to a normal adult before his childhood friends started to mostly leave him. The old woman he stayed with there had been taking care of orphans and helped him to develop his social skills rather early. There was one that he was quite friendly with, his best friend Nowaki. The young man had been very dream oriented and was working on getting into the Shinigami Academy. He went when Ryuuhei was a bit too young to enter and left Ryuuhei mostly on his own. Being a social butterfly of sorts, Ryuuhei managed to get a job in a district closer to the Shinigami Academy where he took a job as a taikomochi. He entertained, joked with and generally entertained anyone that came into the tea house. After a couple of years, he was known as -danna by the younger taikomochi and took over the tea house after the previous owner died. When he heard of Nowaki being put into the Maggot's Nest, he grew frantic at trying to get the other out of the situation he had gotten himself into. He worked with more people until he finally had to seduce patrons so that he could help to pay Nowaki's way out of the Nest. It took a while but he managed to do it. Some of the encounters with the guests being a little more than dangerous at times but he still survived. Taking Nowaki in at his tea house, he cared for the other until Nowaki succumbed to a disease he had contracted from being transported through the rain with a weakened immune system. Changing the hand of ownership of the tea house to another trusted member he would perform with, Caomei Jaekuro , Ryuuhei immediately enrolled in the Shinigami academy to learn to protect himself as well as others. There was still a draw to both professions but the one to the academy was far more powerful. History - Walking Dead Ryuuhei was the son of a mother who was less than ideal, she was a drug addict as well as a harlot. She had planned to have an abortion with him and ended up forgetting the time of the appointment and arriving a week later after a drug binge. The clinic denied her the procedure on the grounds that the baby was too far developed. His father is almost completely unknown even to his mother who died of a drug induced heart attack after giving birth to him. He was raised in Hirashima to respect his elders as well as his peers by the two people who adopted him. These two people were very good at their job and made it very clear to Ryuuhei that they were not his biological parents at a young age. They accomplished this by giving him a picture of his mother from when she was young, having acquired one from his birth grandmother. He still carries it in his wallet. When he was old enough, around thirteen, he was told about his mother's drug habits but not her sexual prowess. By this time, he had been enrolled in a sword fighting class for nearly three years, his foster father being very dead set on teaching Ryuuhei to be strong. The young man began to gain more confidence through this training and requested to be able to try out different forms, of which the foster father was able to carry out by teaching the young man himself. Ryuuhei was a good student despite his continued training. While not being very chivalrous, he still managed to stick to an honorable code of his own. Around his sixteenth birthday, his foster mother found out about her cancer and encouraged both of her boys to be strong for her. It was after that, that Ryuuhei became very protective of her. His foster father recognized what was going on with his son and encouraged him not to do so just yet, saying that the cancer might not be that serious. She died four months later even after receiving treatments. Ryuuhei threw himself into his studies and fighting, wanting to become stronger to show her spirit, that he still believes is with him, that he can still be strong. By the time he was twenty, he had taken over the dojo that he'd trained at as a boy and was delighted when his foster father began bragging on him. Ryuuhei didn't want to let the man down, ever. When Ryuuhei was twenty one, his father was killed in a head-on collision with a drunk driver. The man was cremated but Ryuuhei didn't ask for much of the ashes, instead he took a small bag of his father's remains and had a ring made out of them, he still wears the ring today. He continued working at the dojo but it was clear that his heart wasn't completely into it. He moved on to start doing various worldwide demonstrations, hoping to encourage other children to strive for strength. He was at a weapons convention in Atlanta, Georgia when the walkers began to come around. Ryuuhei spent several days in his hotel before deciding to venture out. History & Weaknesses - Bleach: Hybrid Theory Ryuuhei was made as one of the hybrids by Mayuri. He was one of the first few that were made from an almost complete assortment of Captain/Lieutenant hybrids. The others like him are mostly asleep however there are still many others that are in the labs of the 12th Division, most are unknown by the division that are below 5th seat. After waking up, Ryuuhei was let loose in the Inuzuri district of the Rukongai, appearing as a small child. There was an old woman nearby that took care of him along with other orphans in the district. Through his accelerated growth, Ryuuhei was able to age far faster than most and by the time he was four years old, he looked as though he were fourteen. He immediately enrolled in the Shinigami academy through a strange draw and graduated. He was rather average but was able to get into the 6th Division through something no shorter than a miracle. In reality, it was Renji Abarai that convinced Byakuya to let the kid in. Weaknesses: #Being around Byakuya Kuchiki and/or Renji Abarai for any length of time makes Ryuuhei anxious, nauseated, and sometimes very dizzy. The only lasting symptom is the anxiety but Ryuuhei has found that the best way to cope with it is to keep from letting it get the best of him. There is little to help but other than just getting out of the way. #Ryuuhei's attitude and tendency to pick fights normally gets him into a lot of trouble, a never-ending battle for Renji to try to keep him out of trouble. #Since he has had rapid growth, Ryuuhei's joints give him a lot of trouble. Sometimes he cannot move his arms or legs in certain positions because he's simply unable to. While this mostly happens in the mornings, it does occur rather regularly while he's fighting. Large amounts of reiatsu can affect his joints with disgusting ease. Stats - Bleach: Hybrid Theory Physical Stats: *Offence: 7/10 to his shikai, Ryuuhei has more offense than a normal Academy student, that paired with his sometimes explosive anger issues can make him a bit more dangerous than he needs to be. *Defense: 4/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Kidō: 3/10 *Reiatsu: 6/10 *Intelligence: 5/10 *Physical Strength: 6/10 Skills - Walking Dead *Hand to hand combat; As a side ability to his swordsmanship, Ryuuhei made sure to train heavily in different types of martial arts, this does not, by any stretch of the imagination, make him an expert in it. *Swordsmanship; Ryuuhei dedicated most of his life to learning the art of handling, cleaning and fighting with a sword of his country, the samurai sword. He is renowned in Hirashima and is sought out as a trainer to many, so much so that he traveled around the world to be able to teach others that were interested in the art. *Camping; Ryuuhei took a liking to camping after he visited Utah. Not one for hunting so much as enjoying nature and hiking, Ryuuhei learned basic camping and safety skills. He's not an expert at this either, but he can at least make a fire and boil water for drinking. Character Development & Threads The Celestial - Introduction Thread Interactions See You In Hell - Character Development Thread Interactions A God Among Men - Character Development Thread with Kokoro Of Bondage and Blood Play - Character Development Thead with Suiren Of Loneliness and Nicknames - Character Development Thread with Hiroku Even Gods Can Be Brokenhearted - Character Development Thread with Kokoro over their stubbornness. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors - Character Development Thread with Yamashita Ritsu and Hirokou Shikuga Chatting With a Tiger Lily - Character Development Thread ripped off his ass.Konoyo and Higosha Banteki interactions. Written In The Stars - Training/Sparring Thread Interactions - Reiryoku Based training. Being Rid of You - Character Development Thread takes a serum given by the 12th so he can forget [[Nowaki Kazam|Nowaki.] Major character plot point.] Extras Of Videos and Punishments - Flashback Roleplay NSFW shows how the interactions between Kokoro and Ryuuhei were before they graduated the academy. This thread may also include adult situations and language, therefore anyone that clicks on this link can not blame Ryuuhei's roleplayer for whatever they may stumble upon. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. The sheath is designed in much of the same fashion, looking quite like the asteroid belt of the milky way. There are a few references to Saturns rings around the sheath in the way that the ties and bindings are done in the same color pattern as the rings themselves. At the very tip of the sheath is a meteorite like-material that encases the end of the sheath, making it much easier for Ryuuhei to impliment the sheath into standard self-defense maneuvers. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Elegon also has a very elegant human form. When in this form, he is built similarly to Ryuuhei with a darker skin tone, very reminiscent of a traditional Japanese man with light blue eyes and long black hair. He wears several outfits when like this and the most prominent being with a furred collar. There are dragon tattoos around his shoulders, back and neck, going up to his forehead and over his left cheek. Inner World: Just like his zanpakuto spirit, his inner world is based on space and looks similar to it. Some areas are much less like space in the fact that a person can stand and move around with little to no trouble. People with a high reiryoku stat 5 can find it rather easy to deal with the weightlessness whereas someone with a lower stat 5 would have a difficult time standing and would spend much of the time actually floating as though in zero gravity. There's a space station with large, petal-like spikes that flow out of the rounded, planet-like center. There, in the middle, Elegon normally rests on the planet, letting the spike rotate sluggishly around him with gentle azure lights pulsing softly around him. Shikai: "Hoshi atemi, Elegon Elegon" The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. In the day, it looks more like a sword than anything else, at night it looks like a hodge-podge of different stars all mixed to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. :Name: Meteor :Type: Offensive :Cost: Low :Range: Mid to Long :Description: When the sword is in its whip state, Ryuuhei can grab a hold of the very end of the sword’s whip length to light up an area and bring out a meteor made of reiatsu to fling at the enemy. This utilizes the whip to help sling the meteor toward the opponent as if it were a slingshot. This does not mean that the aim is better, but Ryuuhei can choose to ‘blast’ the meteor to turn it into smaller projectiles while in mid-flight. This, however, does not always happen and is left largely to chance. :Name: Rings of Saturn :Type: Offensive :Cost: Medium :Range: Short to mid range :Description: The sword can be in either its whip or sword state, either can be used. This ability is simply easier on the user when it’s in whip state. Upon hitting the opponent four times, Ryuuhei can use the points of impact to leave tiny, temporary constellations on his opponents if he so chooses. :By leaving these temporary constellations, he can create rings with his reiatsu so that he can bind the opponent and constrict to leave physical damage.The damage is coming from his Reiryoku stat, so any and all damage would be up to how his Reiryoku stat holds up against his opponent. If the opponent’s is higher than his, Ryuuhei’s attack would be very easy to get out of, simply slashing or breaking out of it completely. Bankai does not have this just yet.: "Karera ni gyarakushī o hyōji, Elegon them the galaxy, Elegon." Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. *Meteora: Ryuuhei's bankai has several forms. This one is one of the strongest in the way that it summons a barrage of meteorites to bombard the enemy, these meteors normally come from Ryuuhei's 'galaxy' created by his bankai. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Comet, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when Meteora is not able to be used for whatever reason. *Starfall: This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. *Alpha Centauri: While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill unless they used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodgeable. *Planetarium: This ability is basically the ‘dome’ that keeps the user and opponent within it’s walls. It’s dense enough so that very little can get out of it; water can be shot against it and only a small mist can get through. This dome resembles a planetarium, hence the name, but does little to harm or protect, if at all. It takes up an area equivalent to one football american field in which the user and opponent may do battle. Trivia and Useless Facts *Ryuuhei was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. * Ryuuhei wears Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction cologne. *He cannot stand stoners at all. He will be guaranteed to get into an argument with them. *He has a hair fetish. His hair, someone else's hair, he doesn't give a shit. *His two best friends are Suiren and Kokoro; Hiroku becoming another, but is his lover. *Ryuuhei has a huge crush on his Captain, but knows that he has little to no chance with the man. He would have about as much of a chance with Raidon as he does with his Captain. *Ryuuhei's theme song is Deceiver of the Gods by Amon Amarth. Gallery bc8c92ac872850e41cb33898c2d64797-d5idzfb.png|Kokoro and Ryuuhei becoming_the_lion_by_kyoux-d4j7fee.png c91f1d019ca340a31dd61c11dbd6a312-d5bnpvb.png my_territory_by_kyoux-d5fj99e.png|Kokoro and Ryuuhei warning_by_kyoux-d4hgb07.jpg e5b31d0fec9abbeb9f0d655c75d0c635-d5a78wt.jpg king_of_dogs_by_audreydutroux-d45v2xp.jpg the_water_element_by_elephantwendigo-d3rqf1w.jpg|Bankai; Alpha Centauri. wormboy_by_elephantwendigo-d5lnhbr.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male